


It Was Easy

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was easy to say now who he would choose.





	It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For my fluffbingo card to answer the prompt, _easy_.

In the end - or the beginning for whoever was asking the question, it was easy to answer which person he would have chosen to go and live with forever.

Not that they would have 'forever' whatever that meant.

But he would always choose House first, and Wilson knows that even with his childish tendencies, House would still select him first over anyone else who has come into their lives.

James opens his eyes and smiles as he looks over to watch House sleep quietly in their bed beside him. The wrinkles on House's weathered face was smooth with sleep and free from the stresses of the day before. It made his partner that much more handsome even with the little bit of light peeking in through the bedroom curtains that bathed his face.

It was easy for him to reach over and caress House's cheek with light fingers and watch the sleeping man sigh quietly before leaning into his touch even while asleep.


End file.
